


As Long As He's Happy

by CloudKitsune



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daisuke wants to make Ken happy, Day Off, Established Relationship, Everyone is tired, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Hogging, Hyper Daisuke, M/M, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chosen children take a day off, enjoying a picnic with one another... And the others wonder how Ken can put up with his exhausting boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As He's Happy

**As Long As He's Happy**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Daisuke x Ken, Takeru x Hikari

Summary: The chosen children take a day off, enjoying a picnic with one another... And the others wonder how Ken can put up with his exhausting boyfriend.  
\-----

"Daisuke! Don't hog all the snacks!" Miyakou shouted as she whacked the cinnamon brunette on the back of the head repeatedly, trying to scare the boy away from the pile of snacks she had _bought_ from her family's store for _everyone_ to enjoy.

"Man, save some for the rest of us," Takeru groaned with a roll of his eyes, rather disgusted with Daisuke's gluttonous behavior. On his head, Patamon made a pouty face, eyeing the food pitifully as it disappeared in the teen's mouth and bundled up into his arms.

"Shuddup, Takaishi!" Daisuke snapped at the blonde, a few specks of food falling from his mouth as he yelled. Hikari and Iori gave twin expressions of being ill at the sight, but neither moved to turn their gaze away.

From behind them all, Ken gave a tired sigh, petting the large leaf on Leafmon's head as his partner purred happily on his lap. _'Daisuke can be so tiresome...'_ the raven haired boy thought sadly as he lifted his amethyst eyes to spot a sliver of Daisuke through the others' legs as they crowded the troublesome teen. Seeing as none of their efforts were working, Ken knew he was their only hope. Sighing yet again, Ken called as calmly and naturally as he could, "Dai-kun! I'm feeling a bit famished..."

Before anyone could blink, Daisuke was up in a flash, carrying his bundle to eagerly dispose at Ken's feet, kneeling before the teen with large, excited eyes as he waited to see if Ken needed anything else. Taking this chance, everyone crowded the abandoned pile of snacks before Daisuke tried to return, inwardly thanking Ken for being the perfect distraction for one Motomiya Daisuke. "Need anything else?" Daisuke quickly asked, not waiting as he continued, "Are you thirsty? If you are, I can run over to the store for something. Do you want soda or tea? Or are you feeling in a juice-mood? Are the snacks no good? Want something else? I can get something else. What do you like best again?"

Sighing, Ken moved to pick up one of the curry breads that were still, luckily, wrapped up in its package, before calmly opening it so Leafmon could eat. He listened with half an ear as Daisuke continued to chatter, completely oblivious to the others as they collected and divided all the food evenly with one another. Smiling at this, Ken turned his full attention back to Daisuke, grabbing the front of his shirt to give it a sudden tug forward, causing the cinnamon haired brunette to almost fall on top of him if Daisuke didn't catch himself with his arms. Ken only gave Daisuke's questioning face an innocent smile before tilting his head up ever so slightly, locking lips.

Slowly, the two pulled apart, twin blushes on each of their cheeks as Leafmon giggled lightly and Chibimon squealed his own enjoyment at the bond their partners shared. Still rather dazed by the sudden kiss, Ken took advantage of Daisuke's quiet to announce, "Oolong tea would be heavenly, Dai-kun."

"R-r-right away, Ken-chan!" Daisuke eeped as he bounced to his feet, taking off to the nearest store in a mad dash to please his boyfriend. As the eager boy disappeared from sight, Takeru gave a relieved sigh as he mumbled around the pocky in between his teeth, "How do you survive with that every day, Ken?"

"It's a bit tiring, but..." Ken shrugged, a warm smile curling his lips as he kept his amethyst eyes locked onto the distance where Daisuke had disappeared and would likely return from in no time at all, "As long as he's happy, I can't help but be happy, too."

"Of course you are," Hikari giggled as she sat down next to the raven haired teen, munching on a melon-filled mochi, "He's spoiling you rotten! If I were you, I'd take advantage of him all the time." Sighing airily, Hikari gave a dreamy, "You're so lucky~"

"H-Hikari!" Takeru yelped, face flushing in shock at what he was hearing, "Are you saying _Daisuke_ is a better boyfriend then _me?!_ "

"At least he's always more then eager to please," Hikari hummed, before pausing as she blinked a few times as a thought ran through her mind's eye. Leaning closer to Ken, one hand raised as if to whisper but speaking loud enough that the others could still hear, she asked, "Is he this way, also, in bed?"

"H-HIKARI!!!" everyone screamed as tomato red blushes attacked their faces with no remorse. From over the small hill, Daisuke paused in his hurry as he saw the red lights, blinking as he wondered, "What's that all about...?"

\--

**-owari-**


End file.
